The general field of the invention is that of data processing, and, more specifically, print stream processing. In its most specific segmentation, the field is that of optimization of those devices directed to processing a print stream for the purpose of producing a plurality of mailpieces.
In the past several years, significant changes have occurred in the operation of high volume document production centers. These centers have merged traditional printing capabilities with mailroom production facilities. Executives tasked with the management of both print and mail operations are expected to play an ever-growing role in the creation and design of document centers that will deliver effective, high quality, and high integrity output. The current development and emphasis on these centers in corporations or regional centers has lead to the growing use of the term xe2x80x9cAutomated Document Factoryxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cADFxe2x80x9d) to describe consolidated printing and mail finishing operations.
In current practice, large mailing companies tend to separate the process of creating documents from the process of manufacturing documents (mailpieces). The print center tasked with finishing the created document receives both scheduled and scheduled print jobs with a wide range of requirements. These print jobs are evaluated, scheduled, and executed in the print/finish center.
Because the print/finish center has traditionally been xe2x80x9cinformation systems poor,xe2x80x9d most of the work required to prepare or xe2x80x9cconditionxe2x80x9d the print job for manufacturing was created in the business unit or print service client. Typical conditioning processes include: performing postal address hygiene; adding PostNet(trademark) barcodes; presorting mailings; adding inserter barcode instructions; adjusting printer paper size and orientation; and, adding spot color instructions.
The manager of such a print/finish operation, seeking to maximize efficiency through optimal use of equipment and decision making tools, is faced with a dilemma. First, the decisions about the structure and management of the print/finish center are generally made outside of the center; the decisions are generally made by the Information Systems (IS) group creating the print job and its associated print stream. Document manufacturing requests are also assigned lower priorities, further limiting management control. Second, the hardware systems and their associated peripheral devices are often sourced from different manufacturers so that the printers and inserters being fed by the print stream are relying on differing motivators from the print stream.
To help classify and organize the concept of the emerging print/finish center, an architecture has been developed within the print stream industry that is referred to as the ADF. The Automated Document Factory(trademark) architecture proposed by the Gartner Group of Stamford, Conn., provides a model for a set of processes that prepares and positions enterprises to manage the creation and delivery of high-volume digitized documents by using factory production techniques that appropriately and optimally mechanize document production. The raw materials of production (i.e., the document data and preparation instructions), enter the ADF which transforms them into digital documents and prepares them for delivery.
The architecture for the ADF is comprised of four (4) modules; these include: input; transformation; delivery and preparation; and, control and reporting. Each module, or building block, is made up of other modules and each is connected by a series of interfaces, or links.
Each of the building blocks must be linked through effective communication which includes the tracking and measurement of the input and output of the document manufacturing hardware and associated peripherals. To enhance productivity and cost-effectiveness of the overall system, systems managers need to be able to scrutinize every element of the print job process to see where improvements can be made. Thus, each of the modules takes on an increased significance when viewed with respect to their relationship with the overall system.
There is thus a need to provide each of the modules for the ADF so that the structure can be self supporting and viable. The input module is where all of the data and instructions needed to transform the arriving print stream data into documents enters the ADF. The present invention is currently being introduced to the print stream market by the assignee of the present invention, Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn., as the InStream(trademark) server which is designed as the input module for the ADF.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the input module to the conceptual ADF frame by describing herein an open systems, client-server technology for facilitating automated document manufacturing techniques.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of optimizing the use of hardware and associated peripheral devices, as well as data transmission assets, in manufacturing documents that have been digitally delivered through the input module. Additionally, it is further object of the present invention to measure the activities of each of the hardware and peripheral components so that accurate reporting can be made so as to facilitate subsequent job performance decisions and so as to maximize system utility and performance.
According to the invention, the above objects are achieved and the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by a client message structure and its method for use in communicating a message between a client and a server in a print stream processing system.
The client message structure comprises a set of elements that facilitate message throughput while minimizing competing client message traffic. The first element comprises message assembly means at the client for producing a message structure in accordance with a protocol established by the server. An interface means is provided for interfacing the client with the server. The interface is linked with socket thread production means for maintaining a link, through the interface means, with the server.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the interface means is a TCP/IP interface to accommodate systems wherein the client and the server are not co-located. The capabilities of the TCP/IP interface would further allow an internet link between client and server to promote maximum utility.
The structure includes a message structure format, which further comprises a set of message header segments for identifying the message to the server, and a message property structure format, comprising a set of message header segments for identifying message properties.
The message header segments further comprise: a message type identifier representative of one of a plurality of message types; a job type identifier representative of one of a plurality of job types; a job name identifier representative of one of a plurality of job names; a data length identifier representative of a byte length of a message property; and, a set of message properties, which comprise a set of attributes for the message.
The message property segments for identifying the message properties further comprises: a property name identifier representative of one of a plurality of property names; a value type identifier representative of one of a plurality of value component types; a value length identifier representative of a byte length for the value; and, a value identifier.
Once formatted, communication means are utilized for transmitting the message from the client to the server via the interface means and a maintained link. The structure further accommodates means for terminating the socket thread connection to promote optimal throughput.
The termination means provided allows for termination of the socket thread connection when a termination event occurs. Termination events include, but are not limited to: identification of a period of inactivity in the link between client and server so that the socket thread connection can be terminated when the inactivity period exceeds a threshold period of time; detection of a link termination request by the client wherein the socket thread connection is terminated when the request is detected; and, a server error so that the socket thread connection is terminated when the error is identified.